


听话的哥哥（4）

by SusanChickenfeet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanChickenfeet/pseuds/SusanChickenfeet
Summary: 大白桃熟透了，里里外外都透露着燥热甜蜜的粉色气息，等着人去采撷，去剥掉薄薄的外皮，去品尝，去榨干净他的每一滴汁水，去撬开他的内核，品尝最里面的香甜的果仁儿。
Kudos: 9





	听话的哥哥（4）

大白桃熟透了，里里外外都透露着燥热甜蜜的粉色气息，等着人去采撷，去剥掉薄薄的外皮，去品尝，去榨干净他的每一滴汁水，去撬开他的内核，品尝最里面的香甜的果仁儿。

“你不做也可以。”我继续笑着，“只不过，以后我再也不会理你了。毕竟 ，谁会和一个不喜欢自己却偷拍自己的哥哥和睦地相处下去呢？”

看着郑在玹被我说得动摇的眼神，和慌张得不知道应该放在哪里的双手，不知是荒唐得焦急还是刺激得兴奋而变得红润的白色皮肤，只后悔自己没有带手机来，无法记录下此时此刻染上殷红色的漂亮迷人的在玹学长。

“恩········”

性感而低沉的声音从郑在玹的鼻息中吐出，沉重的喘息压抑着尽量让已经凌乱的自己不在心喜的人面前更加失态。

我见过那双修长洁白温暖，众多女生梦寐以求想牵的手有力地掌控着篮球，精准地投进三分；强劲地握成拳，在跆拳道比赛上打败对手；灵巧地握着笔，自信地解出一个个难懂的答案；温柔地抚过黑白键，流出美妙的音乐，却没有一刻比现在更令人血脉奔腾，心跳加速。

五根纤长的手指先伸进自己的短裤里，犹豫了一刻后才缓缓地掏出发烫而微微挺翘的男物。

又粗又长，看得我脸上发烧，甚至有些后悔说出那些话，但密密麻麻的兴奋感让我舍不得阻止眼前神祗亵渎自己的画面。

郑在玹咬着下唇，嘴角的虎牙隐隐约约可见，两枚小小的酒窝竟然也被挤了出来，他湿漉的双眼快速地瞟了一下我的神情，才继续下去。

啊啊，平日里温柔贵公子气质的郑在玹原来也会做这种事！

两双手有点颤抖地攀上肿胀的肉茎，生涩而羞赧地上下揉搓，指甲修剪得整齐圆润的指尖偶尔划过自己的小口，缓缓让自己兴奋起来，直直地挺立起。

呼吸声渐渐加重，郑在玹的背不自觉地挺直，声声性感暧昧的低喘声控制不住地向外泄露。他睫毛颤抖地闭着眼睛，拒绝我灼热而调戏的视线，手上的动作却渐渐加快，似想要快点结束。点点滴滴的前精流露出来，湿润了那双纯白又色情的手，他还没有射。

哥哥真的好听话。

“哥哥好色哦，平时也总是偷偷自慰吧？”看着性感地在我面前取悦自己的郑在玹，我又有点吃莫名的味，接近坐在床上的他。

郑在玹睁开迷离而湿润的双眼，疑惑的不知道我又要做什么鬼把戏，有些委屈地盯着我看，仿佛在告诉我他的无辜。

“哥哥不要自己一个人玩了，妹妹马上就给哥哥奖励吧。”

学着不知道从哪里看来的动作，我的手抚摸上那根粗大滚烫的，和哥哥皮肤一样白的，没有我想象中怪味的，出乎我意料的漂亮柱身。

手缓缓学着哥哥自己取悦自己的模样动作着，“从现在开始，只有我才能摸哥哥这里，没有我的允许，萱萱哥哥自己快乐也不可以！”在床上，我跪在他面前，使坏地说出我们俩人最亲密时的昵称，“如果被我发现了，就讨厌你！”恃宠若娇地威胁他。

郑在玹两只手听话地缓缓放下，眼神更加迷离，像是期待着糖果的小孩儿一样，微微敞着有力的大腿看着我手中的动作。

感到手下的这根果不其然地更加烫手，血管突突地在手下蹦跳着，我自己也羞极了。虽然说出了那番话，其实我也不知道怎样才能取悦哥哥，让哥哥为自己绽放出最耀眼的样子。

只能快速地上下摩擦着滚烫的男物。

“恩······啊，小迅，小迅·······”郑在玹虽然兴奋，却只是低哑地唤着我的名字，欢喜又深情地注视着我，双手紧紧攥住身边的床单，小心得碰都不敢碰我一下。

明明刚刚洗完澡，哥哥身上又变得汗津津的了，汗水湿透了白色的T恤，隐隐约约透露出哥哥胸前的粉色乳尖，映衬出腹部漂亮的肌肉形状。

喘息声越来越大，越来越沉重，我的手已经酸痛到快要动不了了。

“哥哥，射出来，射出来，我想看嘛······”双手紧紧地握住哥哥即将要喷发的男根，我软着嗓子向郑在玹撒娇。

“哈·····恩， 虞迅···小迅···松一点···啊！”我的在玹哥哥喊着我的名字在我面前爽得射出来了。

浓稠的精液散发着淡淡的腥膻味儿，量很大，带着哥哥的体温，大部分被我捧在手里，只有几滴不小心喷溅到我的脸上。

我的双手像脱了力一样，幽怨地看向郑在玹，只见他紧闭双眼，弓起身子，漂亮而脆弱的白色脖颈向后仰着，突出的性感喉结止不住地上下滚动，嘴里迷迷糊糊小声嘟囔着的还是我的名字。

不正常而刺激的生活仿佛拉开了序幕。


End file.
